


Shut Up & Dance

by astraLazuli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraLazuli/pseuds/astraLazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This piece was inspired by 'Shut Up and Dance' by Walk the Moon.</p></blockquote>





	Shut Up & Dance

The light was dim and the bass reverberated through your bones, a dull thrumbing along your spine. You leaned against the bar, nursing a drink as you watched the swarm of people from behind your shades. Bright colours flashed by, a flurry of confusion, everyone blurring together. 

Then she walked in, backless black dress with lime green chucks, everything frozen just for her. Her eyes scanned the crowd as she floated through, landing on you with a smile. She made her way over and hopped onto the stool next to you and ordered some sweet fruity drink. There was chatter, idle talk, her asking about your life and how it was, the occasional comment on the music. There had been so much space and time between you yet the history just poured itself out there in the club. Your stomach was in knots.

She brushed off every question you asked her. Everything was fine, she was fine, let’s talk about you, let’s talk about music, let’s talk about anything. At first you didn’t notice, she flitted around the words so careful to keep it hidden. But bit by bit, you caught on, a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach slowly twisting itself in knots. You asked again how she was. She wondered aloud why you never seem to dance. She’d never seen you dance ever, not even at weddings, not even at home. She said she can tell you feel the music, you can keep the time, but it always seems like you’re frozen. She looked at you thoughtfully. 

You muttered something about being too cool to make a fool of yourself in front of so many people and tried again to ask her what was going on.

Her eyes lit up, only half seeing you, and she lept from the bar stool, pulling at your arm.

‘Don’t you dare look back,’ she said, ‘Just keep your eyes on me.’

She pulled you out into the blurred swarm of people in the middle of the floor where the music was even louder. You limply followed along, staring worriedly at her distant eyes.

‘You’re holding back,’ you shouted over the music.

She looked back at you, those bright green eyes half sad, half desperate as she said, ‘Dave, please, just shut up and dance with me.’

You closed your mouth, about to demand to know what was going on. You were powerless, the knots in your stomach finding their way to your throat as you stared into her eyes. What you had known all along, what had pooled on the club floor as you had talked, screamed loudly in your mind: she was it. This woman was your destiny. And with that unspoken pain in her eyes, those things she would not let you know, you could never say no to her.

You nodded silently and a smile spread across her face, the knots loosened their hold. You could do this, it was the least you could do, to just shut up for once and dance with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by 'Shut Up and Dance' by Walk the Moon.


End file.
